The present invention relates to a new kind of photovoltaic (PV) solar cell system that combines concentrator techniques and coolant methods to maximize the electrical and thermal output from photovoltaic (PV) modules that are vertically arrayed in a stack format using thin film organic and/or inorganic semiconductors.